


请配合我的工作，先生

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Airports, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 机场安检员play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在机场过安检时被扣下了。安检员Jensen想要对他进行安全检查~结果，呵呵呵。</p>
            </blockquote>





	请配合我的工作，先生

Jared讨厌机场的安检流程，看起来一点都不友好的人穿着一身口袋的丑陋制服举着奇怪的黑色仪器在他身上扫来扫去，有时候还会有沾着芝士粉和盐粒的手在他身上摸这摸那。不过这种心态在遇上个火辣的安检员时发生了巨大的变化，他相信这次“旅程”将会很完美。  
“把你的手臂张开，举起来。”  
安检员的声音很柔和，听起来是舒服偏清亮的男声。帽檐被压得很低，安检员的个子也比Jared矮一些，这使他看不清安检员的脸，但是他的视线完全被皮带和宽松的制服裤子勾勒出来的美好线条吸引了过去。  
一边的缉毒犬用鼻子碰了碰Jared还在传送带上的行李箱，突然叫了起来。  
有着翘屁股和好听嗓音的安检员扭头看了看缉毒犬，对Jared说，“不好意思先生，你需要跟我来一下。”  
安检员的手一直用坚定但不会感到痛的力道抓着Jared的胳膊，身体和Jared挨得很近，近到Jared可以嗅到安检员身上淡淡的皮革和男士香水混合起来的气味。  
这个男人平日里习惯穿皮夹克。很好。  
Jared转头想看一眼男人的正脸，男人那只抓着他胳膊的手突然以一个让他感觉到尖锐疼痛的角度扭了一下，于是他识相地打消了这个念头，乖乖地目视前方。  
这个男人的力气不见得比他大，但是用力很巧，接受过正规的搏击训练，所以应该会有一身漂亮匀称的肌肉。很好。  
他被安检员扭着胳膊推进一个特殊的房间。房间不大，唯一的一扇窗户高高地嵌在墙里，窗框被一道道铁条死死地封着。Jared相信那是防弹并且隔音的。  
“坐下。”  
安检员在反锁上厚重的门后指了指椅子，Jared坐了上去，不自然地扭动了一下身体。  
“你这个箱子里都有什么？”  
Jared看了看被放在桌子上的箱子，无奈地笑了笑，“没什么，生活用品而已。”  
安检员突然凑近Jared，一双金绿色的大眼睛紧盯着Jared颜色稍深一些的狭长眼睛，精致的眉毛挑了一下，手指按上Jared的颈侧。  
“瞳孔放大，脉搏增快，呼吸频率也有变化。”男人习惯性努了努红嘟嘟的嘴唇，“你在说谎。”  
Jared愣愣地看着男人的脸，都忘了为自己辩解。  
面前这个男人一定是Jared见过的最漂亮的人，无论男性女性，以至于他无法用言语形容出来那男人到底有多美。男人趁他发呆的时候将他的箱子打了开，将箱子里的东西一件一件拿出来细细检查。Jared这才如梦初醒般腾地一下站起身，伸长胳膊抓住男人的手，“你干什么？”  
“安全检查，先生。”男人扬起脸一本正经地回答他，“请配合我的工作。”  
Jared缩回手，着了魔似的盯着男人工作时专注的样子看。男人的鼻子生得笔挺好看，前端像迪士尼动画里的美人一样尖尖的，两片浓密纤长的睫毛低垂着，Jared的呼吸逐渐变得粗重火热起来。  
“脱下你的裤子。”男人柔和的声音又一次响起，这次带上了一点俏皮的戏谑。  
“什么？”Jared惊讶得差点一屁股坐在地上，下意识地捂住裤腰带，“我的箱子有什么问题吗？”  
“你的箱子没有什么可疑的。”男人看到Jared的反应后漂亮的绿眼睛里闪着笑意，“有人会将毒品藏在直肠里，所以我需要确定一下。”  
Jared嘴角抽动了一下，“你是……认真的？”  
男人勾起唇角露出洁白整齐的牙齿，眼角堆积起细小的笑纹，“当然。”  
Jared看到那两排白白的齿间露出一小点粉红色的舌尖，不自然地低头看了看自己的胯间，发现那里自己的小兄弟已经迫不及待想帮他解皮带了。那男人一定是看到自己胯间的小帐篷才笑成这样的，Jared这样想着，不由得羞红了脸。  
“呃，我说，怎么就你一个人干这活？”Jared动作迟缓地解着皮带，为了缓解尴尬的气氛开始没话找话，“机场人手不够？”  
“别人在午休。”男人看了看手表，“现在本是午休时间。”  
“哦。”Jared把皮带放在桌子上，手指有点颤抖，“午休时间可珍贵呢。我只是个大学生而已，我不想惹上麻烦……”  
男人嗯了一声，“所以，请配合我的工作，先生。”  
Jared拉裤链时动作突然僵住，脸红得像要滴出血，支支吾吾地开口“呃，你，你会修拉锁吗？好像……好像卡住了。”  
“啊哈？”  
本来双手抱胸靠在桌子上看着Jared的男人双手放了下来，支撑在桌子上好奇地把头探过去，却被Jared抓着肩膀，直接被从桌子的一侧摔到了墙边。男人的反应很快，倒地的一瞬间便向一边翻滚，躲开了Jared踢向他胸口的一脚，手探向腰间取出电击枪直接要往Jared大腿上招呼。  
“哇哦，来真的？”Jared险险躲过闪着蓝色电光的金属倒钩，眯起狭长的眼睛，声音变得低沉玩味，“想要来点狂野吗，宝贝？”  
男人咬着嘴唇从地上爬起来，在Jared准备开门逃走时扑上去阻止他。Jared伸向门把的手突然在半空中转了个向，准确地捉住了男人的双腕把他压在了墙上。男人忙抬腿踢他，Jared干脆整个人都贴在男人身上，用膝盖挤在男人两条腿之间，滚烫坚硬的阴茎隔着牛仔裤贴着男人的下腹，潮湿火热的呼吸喷在男人泛红的耳廓上，“那我满足你。”  
男人瞪大圆圆的绿眼睛，显然还没准备接受一个唯唯诺诺的大学生突然变身强势色情的犯罪分子这一事实，嘴唇微张着，用力扭动着被Jared按住的手腕。  
“想检查我直肠里藏没藏毒？真有趣。”Jared低头看了看男人胸前别着的名牌，压低嗓音念出男人的名字，“Jensen？”  
Jensen感觉到自己下腹贴着的硕大越来越硬也越来越烫，按住他的手腕的力道也逐渐加大，腕骨几乎要被捏断。他咬紧嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声，突然被Jared用膝盖轻轻地顶了一下阴茎，一道电流从胯间窜上大脑，让他的身体都软了下来。  
“我先检查一下你的好了。”  
Jared趁Jensen失神的功夫松开一只手，从Jensen的裤兜里掏出手铐，将Jensen惯用的右手举起来铐在包着窗框的铁条上。金属咬合在手腕上时冰凉的触感让Jensen全身猛烈地颤抖了一下，随后开始拉扯两只手铐中间那根短短的链子。  
Jared微笑着腾出一只手拍了拍Jensen逐渐变红的脸颊，“乖些，不然我把你的另一只手也铐上。”  
Jensen狠狠地瞪了他一眼，突然想起来他可以呼救。在他深吸一口气准备喊出声时，Jared抓过遗忘在桌子上的皮带把Jensen的嘴牢牢地绑住。红润的嘴唇被皮带挤压得更加鲜艳，被Jared高大的身影笼罩下的Jensen眼里带着慌乱和恐惧，咬着皮带发出含糊不清的拒绝声。  
“你的屁股很翘，我从一开始就注意到了。”Jared用手抚上Jensen被腰带勒出的腰线，一路滑下掐了一下丰满圆润的臀瓣，“手感果然很棒。另外，Jen，你需要知道一件事。”  
Jared将两片薄嘴唇凑到Jensen耳边，舌头弹卷了一下小巧的耳垂，“瞳孔放大、心跳呼吸加速可不光是因为说了谎，还有可能是因为你，宝贝。”  
Jensen难受地偏头在肩上蹭了蹭耳朵，右手被手铐吊得太高，韧带和肌肉已经感觉到了酸痛和拉伤的刀割感，这让他喘息起来。  
“别怕，如果你足够配合的话就不会受伤。”Jared单手解开Jensen的裤子，肥大的安检员制服让Jared没费多大劲儿就把它从Jensen身上扒了下去。他忍不住在Jensen白皙的大腿上轻啄了一口，“我很欣赏你在制服里面不穿别的衣服这一点，如果不穿内裤的话就更好了。”  
Jensen从鼻子里发出颤抖的哼声，抬腿又要踢，被Jared狠掐了一把大腿内侧，疼得他眼泪在眼圈里打转。  
“我说过只要你配合就不会受伤。”Jared用手指来回摩挲刚被他掐出来的红印，“你应该不想被弄疼吧，或者说……”  
他笑着看着Jensen的欲望在内裤下抬头，用大手覆上薄薄布料上的凸起，“或者疼痛使你更兴奋？”  
Jensen在Jared的手碰到他的阴茎时含着嘴里的皮带发出类似哭泣的声音。他眼睛里的水汽越聚越多，使得那两汪金绿看起来更加晶亮，眼睑像是被涂上了粉色的眼影，或者说更像是草莓味的糖衣。Jared凑过来吻住Jensen的眼皮。  
“别哭，宝贝，别哭。”  
Jared的声音柔和得像是哄小孩子，Jensen咬着皮带抬起水汪汪的眼睛看着他，睫毛抖着，左边的眼睛里爬下一滴晶莹的泪珠。Jared用指腹擦去那滴泪水，将吻印在带着泪痕和小雀斑的皮肤上。  
“想让我停下吗，Jen？”Jared松开Jensen那只没有被铐住的手，解开Jensen的上衣，双手开始揉捏两侧浅褐色的乳头，“你不喜欢吗？”  
Jensen想单手推开Jared，在碰到Jared坚实的胸肌时他的动作僵了一下。Jared蹂躏他乳尖的手突然发力，疼痛夹杂着酥麻从乳尖一路传到大脑，让他本想用力推开Jared的手失去了力气，搭在Jared胸前隔着帽衫不轻不重地挠了一下Jared的胸口。  
像是得到了允许的信号，Jared一只手开始隔着内裤挑逗Jensen已经支起来的阴茎，另一只手从前胸拂过凹凸不平的肋骨滑进内裤里，长长的食指从尾骨顺着臀缝向下探索，在入口处的褶皱轻压按摩，猛地挤了进去。  
Jensen咬着皮带倒抽了一口气，身后的异物感和刺痛让他不敢再乱动，僵硬地在Jared手下轻颤。Jared的指甲隔着内裤抠挖了一下阴茎头上的小裂口，这让他全身抽搐着，下意识收缩了一下肠壁含紧了Jared那根埋在他体内的手指。  
“安全检查，哈？”Jared的食指继续向前探索，中指抵在细小的褶皱上准备也挤进去，用和Jensen刚才一样的语气说，“放松，请配合我的工作，先——生——？”  
Jensen被突然进入的中指刺激得用力拉扯了一下被吊在窗框上的手腕，手铐狠狠撞上铁条发出清脆的响声，皮肤和金属片胶合的地方火辣辣地疼，但此时痛楚却是最好的催情剂，他的阴茎头流出的前液已经浸湿了内裤，深灰色的布料几乎被染成了黑色。那两根该死的手指在他体内旋转深入，碰到前列腺时快感铺天盖地袭来，Jensen死死地咬住口中厚厚的皮革，皮带已经将他的嘴唇磨破但他早已感觉不到痛苦，来不及咽下的津液顺着唇角爬下蔓延到脖颈。而这时Jared突然将手指抽出，Jensen看着他，喉咙里发出代表疑惑的咕噜声。  
Jared手脚麻利地把牛仔裤的拉锁一下子拉开，丝毫没有什么“卡住”的迹象——Jensen瞪大眼睛看着Jared踢掉鞋子和裤腿，他真是个大傻瓜，要不怎么会相信“裤链卡住”这种鬼话？  
脱下内裤的一瞬间Jared的小兄弟便迫不及待地弹跳了出来，随后他满意地听见Jensen的呼吸停滞了几秒钟。  
“让我满意我就给你奖励，”Jared用发烫的阴茎蹭着Jensen被内裤包裹着的同样坚硬的勃起，解开绑住Jensen嘴巴的皮带，“首先做到不该说的话不要说，懂吗？”  
Jensen点点头，被唾液润湿的皮带从口中取出时在舌上拉出一道银丝，滴落在反着水光红肿着的下唇上。Jared的嘴唇压上来霸道地横扫着他口腔里的一切，使他不得不支配着脸上酸痛的肌肉张开嘴回应着Jared的吻。缺氧带来的眩晕让他的意识逐渐模糊，大脑里一片空白，唯一还存在的念头就是对于高潮的渴望。  
他那只自由的左手抓紧了Jared脑后的头发，手指插入发间，拉扯着Jared的头皮。Jared放开他的嘴唇，深绿色的眼睛望着他，而他似乎在那片绿色中看到了温柔和怜爱。他用力扯了一下Jared的发根，Jared像是被惊醒一样一把拉下那条碍事的内裤，两只宽大有力的手掌包住他的臀瓣将他整个人托了起来。  
除了Jared的手掌着力点只有被吊在半空的右臂，Jensen可不希望将全身的重量都压在手腕上让它脱臼——因此他不得不分开双腿，用大腿内侧夹住Jared的腰来缓解手腕上的压力。  
“现在喊我的名字。”Jared的阴茎头抵在Jensen紧致的入口上，一点点发力把它压进Jensen身体里，“你之前查过我的身份证，你知道该叫我什么的。”  
Jensen后背紧紧贴着粗糙的墙壁，括约肌被逐渐撑开的剧痛让他忍不住咒骂出声，“混蛋！”  
缓慢深入的阴茎突然一下子全埋了进去，Jensen发出一声可怜兮兮的哭喊，头靠在被吊高的手臂上，身体微微抽搐，眼泪止不住地涌出来。  
“不该说的话不要说。”Jared的动作停了下来，冷冷地说，“我以为你学乖了。”  
“对不起。”Jensen沙哑着嗓子带着哭腔，“Jay……Jared.”  
“这样才对。”  
Jared满意地吻了吻Jensen被皮带勒出红印的脸颊，开始缓慢地抽插起来，在听到Jensen忍痛的哭喊变成享受的呻吟后节奏逐渐变快，每一下冲撞都让Jensen的后背狠狠撞上墙壁，几乎要把怀里这具美丽诱人的身体钉在墙壁上，像是美丽的蝴蝶标本一样钉在那里供他欣赏。  
Jensen奶油色的皮肤上细小的毛孔向外吐出汗珠，全身汗津津得使皮肤抚摸上去手感更加滑腻。同时他那两片玫瑰色的嘴唇半张着急急地喘息着，闭着眼睛细眉拧在一起，在眉心处形成一个优雅的褶皱。  
“有没有人说过你的眼睛很美，看谁都像在调情？”  
“什……什么？”  
Jensen在强烈的快感中勉强睁开眼睛，用浸满情欲和渴望的绿眼睛瞥向Jared。Jared呻吟一声，差点直接射了出来。  
“你是故意的吗，Jen？”  
Jared又加快了节奏，这次顶得Jensen连他的功夫都没有了，只剩下连连哀叫和喘息。  
“别光顾着叫，宝贝。”Jared低沉的声音传到Jensen红透的耳朵里，“喊我的名字。”  
大大的手掌几乎嵌在了Jensen的皮肤里。Jensen呜咽着，含含糊糊地念叨着Jared的名字。  
Jared。Jared。Jared。  
是的，我在，Jensen，我在。  
Jared……！  
Jensen的声音突然拔高，背抵着墙壁，把脸埋在Jared的颈窝里，大腿夹紧Jared的腰，用支离破碎的哭音叫着Jared的名字达到了高潮。  
高潮后的Jensen柔软而且乖顺，Jared把他的腿抬得更高，一只手掐着大腿根部另一只手托住臀瓣将他调整到一个更加舒服的角度继续用力抽插，每一下让Jared满足地哼出声。  
Jensen软软地趴在Jared怀里，随着Jared每一下深入发出轻轻的呻吟。  
Jared一挺腰将凶器再次深埋进Jensen身体里，Jensen松软温热的肠壁收缩起来，他终于低吼着射了出来。  
他放开Jensen，把阴茎从Jensen满是精液的小穴中抽出来。Jensen整个人都挂在那只被铐着的手臂上，大敞着的制服上衣几乎被汗水浸透，衣角上沾着他自己的白浊。Jared撬开手铐，被长时间吊起的手臂骨节发出脆响和酸麻的痛感让Jensen发出细碎的痛呼，抖着挂上泪珠的睫毛，用水亮亮的绿眼睛看向Jared。  
Jared动作轻柔地将Jensen的身体放在地上，用欣赏的眼光打量着他的杰作，满意地勾起唇角。  
“我想你的同事们午休时间快结束了。”Jared拍了拍Jensen的脸，站起身将自己的牛仔裤套回身上，“他们进来时看到你这个样子——被操得没有起身的力气，手腕上挂着被撬开的手铐，脚腕上还缠着你自己的内裤，更别提屁股上还留着一个男人的掌印。”  
“你猜，他们会惊讶地愣住，还是接着操你那个漂亮的小屁股？我猜是后者，没人能抵挡得了你的魅力，宝贝。”Jared笑着冲躺在地上一脸恐惧的Jensen挥手，拧开门锁，“祝你好运……我没准还能赶上下一班飞机。”  
Jensen在门关上之后勉强支撑起酸痛的上半身，全身都在剧烈地疼着，尤其是被吊了好久的右臂，他甚至怀疑手腕真的脱臼了。但他知道自己绝对不能让别人看到他这个样子，于是他颤抖着从地上爬起来，还没等他扶住墙时腰上和大腿内侧的刺痛让他抖了一下，向后跌去。  
一个熟悉的怀抱接住了他。他回过头，看到了Jared关切的脸。  
“我说，这次是不是有点过火了？我好几次都差点停下来。”Jared用手臂紧紧环住Jensen的腰，把那只被手铐磨破皮的手腕放到唇边亲吻，“你还好吗？”  
“我没让你停下。”Jensen露出笑容，疲惫但满足，“我没事，你表现很好。”  
“你真是棒极了，Jenny。”Jared吻上Jensen布满汗珠的额头，笑得脸颊上出现两个可爱的酒窝，“我爱你。”  
Jensen扬起脸，Jared低下头。  
他们吻住了彼此。

——THE END


End file.
